Poke'mon: Temple Of The Earth
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Ash and friends discovered from a Team Rocket tablet computer that the legendary Poke'mon, Groudon, has been sighted in Kongo Jungle. Fearing for Donkey Kong's safety, Ash heads over to Kongo Jungle to warn Donkey Kong. However, Kongo Jungle has been having earthquakes happening left and right all day. Could this be because of Groudon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Encrypted Message**

It was an ordinary day on Melemele Island in the Alola region. That is except for Ash battling Jessie, James, and Meowth in the downtown area of Hau'oli City, because they were once again trying to steal Pikachu.

Ash- You three just never learn, do you.

Rotom'dex- Especially after Sonic launched you out of a cannon during the event at the Mushroom Kingdom.

James- Well you don't have any of the Mario Brothers' Team to back you up this time!

Meowth- Yeah! Pikachu is as good as ours, twerp!

Ash- We'll see about that!

Ash had his Pikachu out, but he also had another Poke'mon out. It looked like a wolf with orange and white fur and its eyes were emerald green. But the rocks on parts of its neck indicated it was a rock type Poke'mon. Meanwhile, Jessie had her Mimikyu and James had his Mareanie out.

Jessie- Mimikyu, use shadow ball!

James- Mareanie, use sludge bomb!

Ash's two Poke'mon dodged the attack and were ready to counterattack.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Mareanie! And Lycanroc, use bite on Mimikyu!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUU!**

Pikachu launched thunderbolt at Mareanie and knocked it to the ground.

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Lycanroc appeared right in front of Mimikyu and bite into it. Then Lycanroc threw Mimikyu into Mareanie and that knocked them both into Team Rocket.

Ash- Pikachu, let's wrap this up! Electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

Pikachu launched the Z-Move and Team Rocket was sent flying.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again…

Rotom'dex- At least they still have their underwear, unlike what Sonic did to them.

Ash- You did great, Pikachu! You were awesome too, Lycanroc! You've been constantly impressing me ever since you evolved from Rockruff.

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Before they could celebrate more, Lycanroc noticed something buried in the rubble were Team Rocket was standing and began digging.

Ash- Lycanroc?

Rotom'dex- It appears Lycanroc has found something.

Then Lycanroc digs up a tablet computer with Team Rocket's logo on it and brings it to Ash.

Ash- What is this?

Rotom'dex- Team Rocket must've dropped it before Pikachu's 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt blew them away.

Ash turned it on and saw that there was a new messaged sent from the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

Rotom'dex- Giovanni? Who is this Giovanni and who does he relate to Team Rocket?

Ash- He's the leader of Team Rocket. You didn't think Jessie, James, and Meowth were the only members of Team Rocket? Sure, those three are the only members here in Alola, but there are a bunch of them across different regions of Poke'mon. And believe it or not, they're not all as goofy as those three are. The worst is their boss, Giovanni. If he sent a message to members of his team, it must mean trouble. I better check this out.

Ash tried to open the new message on the tablet computer, but he was having trouble.

Ash- Damn! It's encrypted!

Rotom'dex- What should we do now?

Ash- Let's hope Sophocles knows how to break the encryption.

(At the Poke'mon School)

Professor Kukui, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie were in the classroom. Professor Kukui was halfway into his lesson for today when Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex entered the room.

Professor Kukui- Ash, good to see made it. A little late though.

Mallow- I'll bet Ash has a good reason, like Super Mario Brothers business.

Ash- I did run into Team Rocket on the way over here, but I have something really important I need help with!

Sophocles- Like what exactly?

Ash puts the tablet computer on Sophocles' desk.

Ash- This tablet dropped by Team Rocket has an encrypted message. Can you break it?

Sophocles- You want me to do this?! Why not ask your friend, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger? He's the tech expert on the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Ash- I've tried, but he's unavailable. Mario, Ty, Sonic, and Kirby are apparently chasing Bowser through space right now and you were the only other tech expert I could think of.

Professor Kukui- As important as this might seem to you, we still have our class going on.

Sophocles- I think Professor Kukui is right. Maybe this can wait until after class.

(Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were at Donkey Kong's house. Donkey Kong was lying on the floor eating a bunch of bananas while Diddy Kong passed the floor.

Diddy Kong- How can you just sit there eating bananas when we could have trouble from out past come to bite us in the asses?!

Donkey Kong- Like what?

Diddy Kong- Tabuu has been gaining followers ever since that battle in Grand Metropolis! And nearly all of them were those that you and the members of that team you joined had defeated in the past. Pyrrhon, Marx, Fawful, the Pirate Master…who knows who else!

Donkey Kong- So?

Diddy Kong- What if there was someone you've defeated in the past that Tabuu might try and use against us! Work with me, DK! Who would hold a grudge against us that you've defeated?

Donkey Kong- Only one I can think of really is King K. Rool, but he cares more about his ego to let Tabuu bark orders at him.

Diddy Kong- I'm pretty sure that there's more than K. Rool who would want revenge on you.

Donkey Kong- True, but they all work of K. Rool or got sealed away. And Tabuu's trick only works if he brings them back from the dead.

Diddy Kong- What about Lysandre at the Kalos League? He wasn't dead when he began working for Tabuu.

Before Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong could continue their conversation, the entire jungle began to shake like crazy.

Diddy Kong- H-h-hey! W-w-what's go-o-oing o-o-on-n?!

Donkey Kong- I don't know?!

Donkey Kong was surprisingly unaffected by all the shaking around, mostly because of his massive sturdiness.

(Later back at the Poke'mon School)

Sophocles was working on cracking the tablet computer while his Togedemaru was powering his holographic keyboard with a battery powered hamster wheel.

Sophocles- Just about there…and…done! Finally! This was one hell of a code to crack!

Ash- Can we read the encrypted message now?

Sophocles- Just a second.

Sophocles pushed a button on the tablet computer and open the new message.

Sophocles- It's says it's from some guy named Giovanni.

Ash- I already know that it's from the Team Rocket boss. But what was Giovanni sending?

Sophocles- Let's see…It seems Giovanni was trying to call in any and all Team Rocket member available because he's got a lead on…this can't be right!

Ash- What?

Sophocles- If I'm not mistaken, this Giovanni claims he's located the legendary Poke'mon Groudon!

Kiawe- The legendary mythical Poke'mon that can control all of land?!

Ash- Groudon travels under the earth almost constantly. How could they have found a Poke'mon like that?

Sophocles- I'm not sure, but they believe it will appear on this small island. Let me just check the coordinates.

Sophocles opened another part of the message.

Sophocles- That's strange. I don't recognize that location.

Ash- But I do. Those are the coordinates to Kongo Jungle, the home of my friend, Donkey Kong.

Lillie- You don't suppose this means Team Rocket might try and invade Donkey Kong's homeland?

Ash- Donkey Kong can fend for himself. Like me, he's a member of the Mario Brothers' Team. Plus, he's the mussle of the group. Still, I probably should warn him.

Kiawe- You mean we should warn him.

Ash- Wait? You want to come?

Mallow- I know we're not part of the Mario Brothers' Team, but that doesn't mean you and Pikachu should go into the danger alone.

Sophocles- You and Link made us stay behind when the two of you brought Diancie back to her kingdom. We should go on an adventure with you if we want to.

Ash- It could get dangerous. One time, Medusa kidnapped Serena, Clamont, and Dawn and Pit and I went to rescue them. Only to end up fighting Satan himself. And he nearly killed me, Pit, and Dark Pit in that fight. Plus if Tabuu is somehow involved, it could get really bad.

Lana- That didn't stop you and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team from fighting Tabuu in Grand Metropolis or his followers in Smash City.

Ash- I guess if you insist. But let's hope things won't get too bad.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Lillie- Maybe I can stay here and…

Then Mallow grabs Lillie's hand.

Mallow- Come on, Lillie. A little adventure is just what you need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Off to A Rocky Start**

(Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were chasing General Klump and Krusha through a gorge somewhere in Kongo Jungle. They were chasing them, because General Klump was holding the Crystal Coconut in his claws.

Donkey Kong- Get back here you jackasses!

Krusha- No way, Donkey Kong.

General Klump- Yeah! We're taking this thing straight to our leader, King K. Ro…

Before Klump could finish, a yellow blur dashed right passed him and he noticed the Crystal Coconut was gone.

General Klump- What the?! Where'd the…

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Then General Klump and Krusha saw Pikachu standing close by holding the Crystal Coconut above his head.

Krusha- What's this little yellow rat doing here?

General Klump- I think that's a creature known as a Poke'mon. But what's a Poke'mon doing in Kongo Jungle?

Donkey Kong- A Pikachu? Isn't that…Ash's Poke'mon?

General Klump and Krusha were slowly inching forward towards Pikachu.

General Klump- Easy there little fella. We just want the shiny rock you're holding.

General Klump and Krusha tried to jump Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly got out of the way and ran up to the top of the gorge where Ash was standing. Ash kneels over to Pikachu and takes the Crystal Coconut.

Ash- Good job there, Pikachu!

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Ash- Hey DK! Long time no see!

Donkey Kong- Ash? What are you doing here?

Ash- How about we talk after we've taken care of them.

Krusha- Who's that?

General Klump- It's the Poke'mon trainer who's also part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Shit! I know we were saving this for Donkey Kong, but it looks like we've got no choice. Spring the trap early!

Then a bunch of Kremlings jumped out from behind giant boulders placed at the top of the gorge, obviously planning to knock them down to try and crush Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. But instead, they tried to attack Ash as Ash pulled out three poke'balls.

Ash- Rowlet, Litten, Lycanroc, I choose you!

Then Ash called out this three other Poke'mon he had with him.

Rowlet- (Hoot)

Litten- (Meow)

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Ash- Rowlet, leafage! Litten, ember! Lycanroc, rock throw!

Ash's Poke'mon knocked away the Kremlings that tried to attack him. However, some of the Kremlings remained behind the large boulders at the top of the gorge and tried to roll them down to crush Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Kiawe- Marowak, bomemerang!

Sophocles- Togedemaru, zing zip!

Then Kiawe's Alola Marowak and Sophocles' Togedemaru suddenly attacked some of those Kremlings before they could push the boulders down.

Mallow- Steenee, magical leaf!

Lana- Popplio, aqua jet!

Lillie- Snowy, powder snow!

Then Mallow's Steenee, Lana's Popplio, and Lillie's Alola Vulpix attacked a few more Kremlings before they could knock down some boulders.

Krusha- Where did all these Poke'mon Trainers come from?

General Klump- Never mind! Let's just take care of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong for now! Then we'll get the Crystal Coconut from the trainer!

Krusha charged for Diddy Kong and tried to punch him. However, Diddy Kong backflipped out of the way. Then Diddy Kong kicked Krusha in both of his eyes.

Krusha- My eyes! I can't see!

Then Diddy Kong swept his tail and caused Krusha to trip and fall to the ground. General Klump threw a bomb at Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong got out of the way. Then Donkey Kong winded his Monkey Punch and sent General Klump flying with one punch to the stomach. Then Donkey Kong grabbed Krusha by the ankle and chucked him like a stone, sending him flying. But before they could celebrate their victory, one of the Kremlings Lillie's Alola Vulpix froze began to thaw and break free. Lillie saw the Kremling managing to push two boulders down the gorge and they were both heading for Diddy Kong from behind.

Lillie- Look out!

Lillie managed to get too the bottom of the gorge and push Diddy Kong out of the way before the boulder could run Diddy Kong over. However, the first boulder ran over Lillie's right leg. Lillie dropped to the ground and screamed in pain as the second boulder was rolling towards her. Luckily, Donkey Kong jumped in the way of the boulder and smashed it to pieces with his Monkey Punch.

Sophocles- Wow! Ash wasn't kidding when he said Donkey Kong was the mussel in the group.

Donkey Kong- I think we should focus more on your injured friend than my massive strength right now.

Ash- DK's right. Rotom'dex.

Then Rotom'dex flew up to Lillie and did an X-ray on her leg.

Rotom'dex- Oh crap! This is not good! Ash, it appears Lillie's leg is broken!

Ash- Oh ****!

Then Donkey Kong gently picks Lillie up and hold her.

Donkey Kong- Guess we should bring her to a doctor. There's a monkey doctor in Kongo Jungle. Will that do?

Sophocles- I'm not sure a veterinarian is the best type of doctor for this situation.

Diddy Kong- What DK means is the doctor is literally a monkey like me and Donkey Kong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shaking Things Up**

(At the Kongo Jungle doctor's office)

Lillie was lying on a bed made of tree branches and leaves. She was trying her best not to cry in pain as this monkey dressed like a doctor was making a cast for her leg also made out of branches and leaves.

Mallow- You sure this will work?

Monkey doctor- Well, this is the first human patient I've ever had. So, I'm not entirely sure. As long as she doesn't move any part of that cast out of place, she should be fine for now. But I would insist you let her rest for at least 24 hours before you try traveling somewhere out of Kongo Jungle. That boulder did a number on her leg.

Lana- Maybe Lillie should've stayed behind like she originally wanted.

Mallow- I just figured she needed some adventure in her life. You know how she's afraid to touch certain Poke'mon.

Lillie- I'm not afraid to touch them! I just choose not to!

Kiawe- Still, this will be rough to explain to Professor Kukui and Principle Oak when we get back.

Donkey Kong- By the way, Ash, you still haven't told me the reason for your sudden visit to Kongo Jungle. Because I know it wasn't to help us with that theft earlier.

Ash- Very well, Donkey Kong. Team Rocket dropped this tablet computer after I sent them blasting off again and there was an encrypted message from their boss, Giovanni. They believe they've tracked the legendary Poke'mon, Groudon, to Kongo Jungle. Knowing how ruthless Team Rocket can get, I figured I'd come here in case they tried something like invade the island.

Donkey Kong- I appreciate your concern, Ash, but I doubt there'd be a Poke'mon here in Kongo Jungle. I haven't seen anything like that and almost nothing happens here without my father, Cranky Kong, knowing about it.

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake like crazy. Lillie began to scream as her Alola Vulpix jumped on her lap to calm her down. Eventually, the earthquake stopped.

Diddy Kong- Not another earthquake!

Ash- Another?

Diddy Kong- It's been one earthquake after another after another after another all day! I can't ****ing take this much more!

Ash- I think that's your proof, DK. Groudon is known for controlling land, causing powerful droughts, and creating earthquakes. You see, Groudon can move through the planet's crust like how we move through air. And Groudon likes to travel deep underground.

Donkey Kong- How do you know so much about this Poke'mon?

Ash- I actually met Groudon during my adventures in the Hoenn region as well as his counterpart, Kyogre. Groudon actually possessed Pikachu with a glowing blue orb. But I am curious as to why Groudon would choose to come here, far away from any Poke'mon region.

Donkey Kong- Well, I wish he would stop with the quakes! Most of the other Kongs won't stop complaining.

Sophocles- So Ash, what should we do? What are your orders?

Ash- Me? Giving orders?!

Mallow- Yes, you! You are the hero Poke'mon Trainer of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Ash- Hold up there! We're in Donkey Kong's homeland. If anyone should really make the calls, it should be him.

Donkey Kong- That's a lot of pressure for me, Ash. And to be honest, I don't really know what actions to take. I don't know anything about this Team Rocket or this Groudon. I might have the most muscle in the group, but I have the least amount of brains.

Ash- Still, what would you do in a situation like this?

Donkey Kong- Hmm…I would probably consult with my dad, Cranky Kong. He might be stubborn and…well, cranky…but he's never given me a bum steer when I've asked him for advice.

(King K. Rool's Lair)

King K. Rool was glaring at Krusha and Klump.

King K. Rool- You had the Crystal Coconut in your possession…and you lost it to a boy and his little creatures.

Krusha- That one that looked like a wolf wasn't so small.

King K. Rool- I don't care! The point is you two dumbasses failed me again! And worse, earthquakes have been striking the whole island almost every hour all day!

Then a Kremling entered the room.

King K. Rool- What is it now?! And you see I'm busy with these fools?!

Kremling- Sorry sir…but there's someone here who wishes to speak to you.

King K. Rool- Who?

Then a sharply dressed man walked into the room.

Giovanni- Good evening there, King K. Rool. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Giovanni, leader of the organization known as Team Rocket.

King K. Rool- I don't give a ****! What is it you want from me?

Giovanni- Fine, I'll get to the point. These earthquakes that have been happening all day are actually being caused by a powerful legendary Poke'mon known as Groudon. My group has tracked him underneath this island, but it appears that boy who keeps getting in the way of my plans somehow found out about Groudon since he's already here. And I forgot that ape named Donkey Kong was part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like Ash is. But since those two might get in my way of capturing Groudon, I figured I could use some help as well. I'm a very wealthy man, King K. Rool. If you do this for me, I can pay any price you can name.

King K. Rool- Any price I can name? Can your group retrieve the Crystal Coconut these two idiots lost to both Donkey Kong and that Poke'mon Trainer?

Giovanni- Help me capture Groudon and we got a deal.

(In front of Cranky Kong's house in Kongo Jungle)

Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, and Diddy Kong were waiting outside the treehouse while Donkey Kong was talking with Cranky Kong. And by the sound of things, Cranky was throwing a temper tantrum.

Mallow- Yikes! That's some dad he has there!

Diddy Kong- Why do you think we call him Cranky?

Ash- I guess that's what happens to most when they get old.

Kiawe- Say Ash, you said that Clemont did some research on a young prince who was also a Poke'mon Trainer 1,000 years ago?

Ash- Yeah, he did. When Pit and I fought Satan, he mentioned that there was a Poke'mon Trainer on the team Mario's ancestor led. Clemont believed that this prince might've been that trainer. It did say he was once visited by the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and she brought along two brothers who were said to be the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes as her bodyguards.

Kiawe- If that prince really was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team, maybe you have a connection with him.

Mallow- That would be so cool! You could be a descendent of royalty!

Ash- It's too soon to make any conclusions like that. All Clemont was able to find out about him was he was a talented Poke'mon Trainer, rumored to be undefeated, was as kind as he was strong in the Poke'mon battlefield, and legends say he had a powerful legendary Poke'mon under his command.

Mallow- Maybe that special Poke'mon that prince had is still alive somewhere waiting for you to claim it as its new master!

Ash- Don't get too carried away, Mallow! Like I said, it's too early to make any conclusions like that.

Eventually, Donkey Kong came out of the house and the sound of Cranky Kong yelling could be heard.

Donkey Kong- Yes, we'll take care of it!

Cranky Kong- Good, because how am I supposed to get some piece and quite with all these earthquakes shaking the whole damn place?! Now you tell your buddy over there to get his vermin off my lawn and get the hell moving!

Then Cranky Kong slammed the door shut behind him.

Ash- Rough chat?

Donkey Kong- Nothing I'm not used to. Anyway, Cranky is suggesting we start by finding this Groudon and getting it away from Kongo Jungle. It has been causing problems for us all day.

Ash- One thing about that…if we're going to find Groudon, we'll have to go underground…deed underground!

Mallow- And some of us can't just leave Lillie all alone!

Kiawe- Then maybe you should go back with Lana and Sophocles and help keep an eye on Lillie while I go and help Ash and Donkey Kong with this.

Ash- Kiawe…

Kiawe- I'm a fire type trainer. I'm sure I can handle the heat.

Diddy Kong- I'm coming too! You guys might need my help down there and I'm just as good in a fight as Donkey Kong is.

Ash- Let's hope you don't end up like Lillie when we go down there. I will have to swap some of my Poke'mon to get down there.

Donkey Kong- The Poke'mon transfer machine is behind my house.

Kiawe- How'd you get a Poke'mon transfer machine?

Ash- Ty built it. He put one in each of our homelands in case I had to come to help someone on the team. I'll keep Pikachu, Charizard, and Lycanroc…and I'm guessing I'll need Snorlax, Krookodile, and Infernape for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rocket Trouble In The Jungle**

(At the monkey doctor's office)

Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles were standing around Lillie's bed as Mallow explained where Ash, Donkey Kong, Kiawe, and Diddy Kong went.

Sophocles- So Ash left us behind again…

Mallow- It's not like that! Someone has to watch over Lillie with her broken leg.

Lana- She has a point, Sophocles.

Sophocles- What about that half genie, Shantae? Can't they call her and have her use her magic to heal Lillie?

Mallow- They did try to call her, but she's busy with that dreamy swordsman, Link, on another matter.

Lillie- Don't feel so down, Sophocles. If I recall, you and Kiawe used to laugh and mock Ash when he first told us he was the Poke'mon Trainer in the Super Mario Brothers' Team until we got introduced to Link. Besides, we did partake in the event at the Mushroom Kingdom. He's just worried since I got hurt.

Sophocles- I guess you're right, but Ash owes us when the next big adventure happens.

Suddenly, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong entered the room.

Tiny Kong- Are you the friends of the Poke'mon Trainer Ash?

Mallow- Yes, but who are you?

Dixie Kong- My name is Dixie Kong and this is my sister Tiny Kong. Donkey Kong and Ash stopped by and asked us to help keep an eye on the one with the broken leg.

Lana- See Sophocles, Ash is still looking out for us.

(Somewhere else in Kongo Jungle)

Ash, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex were standing over this one area.

Rotom'dex- Sensors detecting something huge moving directly below us.

Kiawe- Has to be Groudon!

Rotom'dex- But it's really deep below the surface. I calculate the chances of Ash's digging Poke'mon reaching that deep to be less than 20%.

Ash- We still have to try, Rotom. Infernape, Krookodile, come on out!

Ash called out his Infernape and Krookodile from their poke'balls.

Infernape- Infernape!

Krookodile- Krooko!

Ash- We need you two to use dig and try to bring us as deep as you can go. We're looking for Groudon this time.

Infernape and Krookodile began digging a tunnel as Donkey Kong, Ash, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex followed.

(Back at Kongo Village)

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were bringing Lillie and her Alola Vulpix some bananas. Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow also each took a banana and ate one.

Lana- Wow! These are very sweet even for bananas!

Sophocles- Did you monkeys grow them yourselves?

Dixie Kong- Pretty much. We actually do our best to take care of the whole jungle.

Mallow- Say, you wouldn't mind if I take some of this fruit back home? My family owns a restaurant on Melemele Island and I'll bet these would make great ingredients.

Tiny Kong- We'll talk to Donkey Kong about that, because we Kongs also have to eat.

Lillie- I sure hope Ash and the others will be alright.

Mallow- I'm sure they're fine, Lillie. There hasn't been another earthquake since they left. I'll bet they're taking care of Groudon now.

Sophocles- I'm not so sure about that, Mallow. Groudon is pretty strong. It would be difficult even with Ash and Kiawe's Z-Moves.

(Outside of Kongo Village)

General Klump and Krusha were approaching Kongo Village with a few Kremlings and members of Team Rocket following close behind them. Two in particular were following really close. One was a woman with long orange hair and the other was a man with short green hair.

General Klump- You Team Rocket really think you can handle the Kongs?

Cassidy- Please, we can handle much worse than a village full of monkeys!

Butch- Besides, we're holding our end of the bargain. While your boss helps our boss claim his prize, we help you claim your boss' prize.

Cassidy- What does this Crystal Coconut look like anyway?

General Klump- You're ****ing kidding me? It's a coconut made out of a white crystal! How stupid can you…never mind! It's located in Donkey Kong's house, but we'll need a distraction to get there unnoticed.

Krusha- Yeah! Let's get this party started!

Butch- You heard the Kremling! Let those monkeys have it!

Then a few of those Team Rocket grunts called out a bunch of Golbat's and they all began using air cutter and sludge bomb.

(Back in the monkey doctor's office)

Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong were continuing to keep Lillie company when they suddenly heard a loud noise coming from outside.

Lillie- What was that?!

Tiny- I don't know, but I feel like it's not good.

Then a Golbat flew into the room and began using sludge bomb all over the place. Lillie freaked out and grabbed her Alola Vulpix.

Mallow- Steenee, use double slap!

Mallow called Steenee from its poke'ball and it used double slap to know the Golbat out of the room.

Dixie Kong- Was that a Poke'mon?

Sophocles- Yes. That was a Golbat, a flying and poison type Poke'mon.

Lana- But what's it doing in Kongo Jungle? This isn't a Poke'mon region.

Then Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Kiddy Kong rushed in.

Lanky Kong- Diddy, Tiny, thank goodness, you're ok!

Tiny Kong- What's going on outside?

Chunky Kong- Kremlings are trying to invade again, but they're being helped by strange men in black outfits with a red R printed on them. And they're using those Poke'mon creatures like Ash does.

Sophocles- Sounds like Team Rocket is already here. They must've made a deal with the Kremlings to help them capture Groudon.

Lanky Kong- Shit! Now we have not only the Kremlings, but other Poke'mon Trainer?!

Lillie- Maybe we can help. After all, we're Poke'mon Trainers too.

Mallow- Lillie, your leg is still broken. You still can't walk.

Tiny Kong- Hey Chunky, you think you can carry her on your back?

(At the barrel factory)

A few Kremlings, Team Rocket grunts, and a few Koffing and Golbat were smashing up the place. Candy Kong and another monkey who looked like a rich spoiled snob were hiding underneath a conveyor belt in the barrel factory as cover.

Bluster Kong- That boyfriend of yours better have a good explanation for this!

Candy Kong- What makes you think this is Donkey Kong's fault?

Bluster Kong- Trust me, when things get this bad, it's usually his god damn fault.

Before a Kremling could attack them from underneath the conveyor belt, Kiddy Kong appeared and knocked them away with a punch of his own. A few Koffing and Golbat tried to attack Kiddy Kong, but Sophocles showed up and called out his Togedemaru and Charjabug.

Sophocles- Charjabug, spark! Togedemaru, zing zap!

Charjabug shot out a burst of electricity and knocked out the Koffing. Togedemaru surrounded herself with her own electricity zip zapped all five of the Golbat in the barrel factory. Then Kiddy Kong saw a barrel bomb and got an idea.

Kiddy Kong- Sophocles, head up!

Sophocles turned around and saw Kiddy Kong about to throw a large barrel. Sophocles and his Poke'mon got out of the way as the barrel bomb explosion blew the Kremlings and the Team Rocket grunt out of the barrel factory. Then they saw Candy Kong and Bluster Kong came from underneath the conveyer belt they were hiding from.

Candy Kong- Kiddy Kong, what's happening?!

Bluster Kong- And who's that chubby little runt with you?

Sophocles- Hey!

Kiddy Kong- You remember that Poke'mon Trainer who's part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like Donkey Kong is? A criminal organization from the Poke'mon region has come to Kongo Jungle.

Sophocles- Those earthquakes that have been happening all day was due to a legendary Poke'mon called Groudon moving underneath your island, which is way they're here. And I'm not chubby!

(At the Kongo Jungle beach)

Lanky Kong and Lana were fending off a few Kremlings and at least seven Tentacool called out by Team Rocket grunts.

Lana- Popplio, aqua jet!

Popplio- (Arf)

Popplio tried to hit one of the Tentacool with aqua jet, but it dodged and wrapped its tentacles around Popplio with a move called constrict. Then the other four Tentacool's all used poison jab on poor Popplio before the Tentacool constricting it tossed Popplio to the ground. Some of the Kremlings were about to attack Popplio, but then Lanky Kong pulled out a trombone and began playing it. As Lanky Kong played the trombone, all the Kremling, Team Rocket grunts, and the Tentacool's were suddenly pulled into the air. Then they all acted like they were shocked by some kind of energy before falling to the ground.

Lana- What was that, Lanky?

Lanky Kong- A musical weapon. During our Golden Banana hunt adventure, these musical weapons would knock out any foe, but they have a limited amount of energy.

Lana- At least you saved Popplio and set them all up for the finishing blow.

Then what looked like a Z-Ring on Lana's wrist began to glow as Lana moved her hands in a certain position.

Lana- Popplio, water type Z-Move! Hydro Vortex!

Then Popplio created some giant whirlpool and launched it at the Kremlings, Team Rocket grunts, and the Tentacool's were launched into the air and out of the area.

(At the center of Kongo Village)

Mallow and her Steenee was battling a Team Rocket grunt and their Poliwrath.

Mallow- Steenee, magical leaf!

Steenee knocked the Poliwrath to the ground with magical leaf. However, a Magmar appeared behind Steenee and used flamethrower and knocked Steenee to the ground. Before Steenee could get back up, a Pinsir grabbed Steenee with its pincer-like horns and chucked Steenee like a stone into the air.

Mallow- Steenee!

The Poliwrath, Magmar, and Pinsir were about to attack Mallow's Steenee again, but Dixie Kong jumped in the way and whipped her hair around to knock the three Poke'mon away from Steenee and into the Team Rocket grunts. Then Dixie Kong pushed a barrel switch from behind a tree and the stone the Team Rocket grunts were standing on sprung like a spring trap and sent them flying.

Mallow- Where did that come from?

Dixie Kong- We have a bunch of these barrel traps placed around Kongo Jungle in case of Kremling attacks.

Mallow- That's good to know. Right Lillie? ...Lillie…?

Mallow looked and Lillie was nowhere to be seen.

Mallow- Where's Lillie?!

Dixie Kong- It's not just her, but Tiny and Chunky are also gone! Where'd they go?!

Mallow- Hopefully nowhere dangerous, because Lilly still has her leg broken.

(Somewhere else in Kongo Jungle)

Lillie was still riding on Chunky Kong's back while Chunky and Tiny were swinging towards Donkey Kong's house. Chunky was doing his best to be careful not to let Lillie fall from his back or cause further damage to her leg.

Tiny Kong- Why are we heading for Donkey Kong's house again?

Lillie- You said the King K. Rool wants the Crystal Coconut. That's probably why they attacked Kongo Jungle to keep us busy. We have to cut them off.

(In front of Donkey Kong's tree house)

General Klump, Krusha, Butch, and Cassidy were walking along the wooden catwalk towards Donkey Kong's tree house. Butch was about to take another step closer until Krusha put his hand in front of him.

Krusha- Hold on a minute. What about all those barrel traps Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong placed to usually send our asses flying?

General Klump- Krusha, don't be a ****ing idiot! Donkey Kong or someone else has to be at the controls of the barrel traps. Donkey Kong and that Poke'mon Trainer are gone to find Groudon. And leading them to it I should also add.

Cassidy- He's right. There's nothing to worry about. Let's get this Crystal Coconut before those other retarded fleabags figure out we're here.

Just as they were about to continue walking down the wooden catwalk, a powder snow attack almost hit them. After they got out of the way, they saw Lillie riding on Chunky Kong's back, Tiny Kong, and Lillie's Alola Vulpix standing on the other end of the wooden catwalk.

Butch- Looks like some of them figured us out.

Krusha- Hey, that's the girl who got her leg broken by the boulder.

Cassidy- That would explain why she's one that back of that monkey and why one of her legs is wrapped up in sticks and leaves.

General Klump- It's not as bad as you think. The only thing standing in our way is just the puniest of the Kongs, some little girl with a broken leg and her little Poke'mon, and Chunky who obviously can't fight back at the moment.

Tiny Kong- What do you mean Chunky can't fight…

Chunky Kong- He's right. Because I have Lillie on my back, I can't fight without risking her safety. Especially with her leg broken.

Tiny Kong- Wow, I did not think of that. No matter. I'm sure we can still take care of them.

General Klump- Let's make this quick. Krusha and I will take Tiny Kong, you take the little girl's Poke'mon.

Then Cassidy and Butch called out a Granbull and Shuckle to battle Lillie's Alola Vulpix.

Lillie- Snowy, powder snow!

Snowy- VULL!

Lillie's Alola Vulpix used powder snow again and it was heading for Granbull and Shuckle.

Cassidy- Granbull, fire fang!

Granbull- Granbull!

Granbull's fangs began to light up like a flame as Granbull used it to melt the powder snow.

Butch- Shuckle, use gyro ball!

Shuckle- Shuck Shuckle!

Then Shuckle went inside its shell and it began dashing towards the Alola Vulpix while rotating. It knocked into the Alola Vulpix and knocked it to the ground.

Lillie- Snowy! Are you alright?!

The Alola Vulpix struggled to get up, but then Granbull knocked the Alola Vulpix to the ground again with hammer arm. Meanwhile, Tiny Kong was fighting off General Klump and Krusha. General Klump pulls out an orange grenade and throws it at Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong dodged it, but Krusha appeared right in front of her and smacked her to the ground. Tiny Kong got back up and tried to kick back at Krusha (her A + Z button move while moving from Donkey Kong 64), but Krusha grabbed her leg before he threw Tiny Kong in the air. Then General Klump threw another orange grenade at Tiny. The explosion knocks her to the ground and she begins coughing up blood.

Cassidy- Granbull, fire fang!

Butch- Shuckle, gyro ball!

Just as Granbull and Shuckle were about to attack Lillie's Alola Vulpix or General Klump and Krucha were about to attack Tiny Kong, something they did not expect happened.

Lana- Popplio, aqua jet!

Mallow- Steenee, double slap!

Then Lana's Popplio used aqua jet to knock General Klump and Krusha away from Tiny Kong while Mallow's Steenee knocked Granbull and Shuckle away from Lillie's Alolo Vulpix. Then Lillie, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong saw Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow arrive on the wooden catwalk. Dixie Kong walked over to Tiny and helped her up.

Dixie Kong- You ok, sis?

Tiny Kong- Dixie, how did you know we were here?

Lanky Kong- You can thank Funky Kong for that. He flew up in his barrel plane and spotted you guys here.

Dixie Kong- But what were you thinking trying to take them on alone?!

Lillie- It was my fault. I figured out their true intentions and suggested we cut them off.

Mallow- You should've told us instead of vanishing like that! You had us worried! Not to mention you're still injured, Lillie.

Chunky- I'm glad that you came when you did. I was worried I'd have to throw Lillie off my back to jump into the fight.

Mallow- I'm actually glad you didn't, because you would've had to answer to me if Lillie got hurt even more than she already is.

Kiddy Kong- Don't worry, big bro! You're still doing a good job helping her like that! Let us handle the rest.

Chunky Kong- Just be safe there, Kiddy.

General Klump- Shit! They found us out!

Cassidy- Stop your complaining! It's not like they can really stop us.

Butch- She's right! It's not like we're actually fighting Ash, Donkey Kong, or anyone from the Super Mario Brothers' Team. But Cassidy, let's even the odds a bit more.

Then Cassidy calls out Houndour and Sableye while Butch called out Hitmontop and Mightyena. Sophocles called out his Togedemaru and Charjabug while Lana and Mallow already had Popplio and Steenee out as well as Lillie's Alola Vulpix. As for with Tiny Kong, she was being backed up by Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, and Kiddy Kong to help stand against General Klump and Krusha.

(Deep underground of Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong smashed a giant rock with his fist blocking their path.

Donkey Kong- I told you I could get us the rest of the way there after Infernape and Krookodile tired themselves out.

Rotom'dex- I was really surprised those two were able to dig a tunnel this deep before Ash had to return them to their poke'balls.

Ash- I trained them well.

Diddy Kong- Hey, what is this place?

The area that they had just dug into was like a volcanic cave with pits of lava down below and narrow walkways to cross. Not to mention the intense heat.

Kiawe- Damn! I know I'm a fire type specialist, but this heat is almost unbearable!

Ash- We must be getting close to Groudon. Let's hurry and find him before Team Rocket does.

As Donkey Kong, Ash, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex venture through this volcanic underground corridor, two shadows were appeared, following them without them knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wrath of Primal Groudon**

Donkey Kong, Ash, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, and Rotom'dex were walking down these underground tunnels as they looked for Groudon.

Diddy Kong- I didn't even know we had such huge passages underneath Kongo Jungle.

Ash- Actually, this was probably dug up by Groudon as he was moving underground.

Donkey Kong- One Poke'mon did all this?

Ash- Why so surprised, DK? You saw what Zygarde was capable of during the Kalos League.

Kiawe- You really did encounter Zygarde?! I thought…

Ash- Please don't start this again, Kiawe.

Kiawe- Sorry.

Diddy Kong- What does Groudon even look like?

Rotom'dex- Allow me!

Then Rotom'dex shows an image of Groudon on his screen.

Rotom'dex- Of course, the real thing is much bigger.

Sometime later, they eventually reached an area that had a part of the caverns with a cave wall making it a dead-end. But there was a lot of space and no magma pits or narrow crosswalks.

Kiawe- Looks like this is where the trail ends.

Ash- But where's Groudon? He has to be…

Before Ash could finish that sentence, the area began to shake again.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Diddy Kong- ****…not again…

Then from under the floor of the cave emerged Groudon.

Groudon- (Roar)

Donkey Kong- So that is Groudon.

Diddy Kong- Shit! He's even bigger than Donkey Kong!

Ash and Pikachu approached Groudon.

Ash- Groudon, do you remember me and Pikachu? We helped you and Kyogre back in Hoenn with Team Magma and Team Aqua.

Pikachu- Pika.

Groudon- (Roar)

Groudon swung its claw at Ash and Pikachu. Luckily, they jumped out of the way.

Kiawe- I don't think Groudon cares if you've met it before. The fact that you're down here after it, Groudon believes you want to battle it.

Ash- I was hoping we'd have to avoid a battle with Groudon, but I guess we have no choice.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Sorry Pikachu, but Groudon is immune to your electric attacks. Even your 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt Z-move won't harm him. You'll have to sit this one out, buddy.

Donkey Kong- Why won't Pikachu's electric attacks work on Groudon?

Ash- Ground type Poke'mon are immune to any electric attacks. I've told you that some types are stronger against other types, like water to fire or flying to bug. Well, some types do nothing to some types, like poison to steel or dragon to fairy…or electric to ground. Charizard!

Then Ash called out his Charizard from its poke'ball. As soon as Charizard was called out, Ash pulled out his Keystone for Mega Evolution and activated it.

Ash- Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Kiawe- Turtonator, come on out!

Then Kiawe called out his Turtonator to fight Groudon too.

Ash- Kiawe?

Kiawe- I'm not gonna let you do this alone. This isn't really a Poke'mon battle. We're just trying to get Groudon away from Team Rocket. And I know Groudon will be tough for Charizard even with the Mega Evolution.

Groudon- (Roar)

Groudon used stone edge and it almost hit Mega Charizard and Turtonator.

Ash- Charizard, dragon claw!

Kiawe- And Turtonator, use dragon tail!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Turtonator- Tur!

The two attacks hit Groudon and made it take a few steps back. Then Groudon used earthquake and knocked Mega Charizard and Turtonator a few feet away from Groudon and to the ground. Mega Charizard and Turtonator were getting back up, but Groudon was about to use slash on them.

Kiawe- Turtonator, shell trap! Hurry!

Then Turtonator turned around so the back of its shell was facing Groudon. As soon as Groudon's claw hit the shell, the spikes on Turtonator's shell exploded and knocked Groudon back.

Ash- That was close, Kiawe!

Kiawe- Too close! I hope I don't regret this, but this will be worth the risk. Turtonator, use shell smash!

Then Turtonator made these glowing yellow cracks appear on its shell, making it looked like the shell was breaking.

Donkey Kong- Is that supposed to happen?

Kiawe- Shell smash reduces Turtonator's defense, but it increases Turtonator's speed and power. Now Turtonator, fire type Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!

Kiawe activated the Z-Ring on his wrist and used it to power up Turtonator.

Ash- Charizard, throw in you blast burn to help Turtonator out!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Turtonator- Turtonator!

Then the two attacks hit Groudon and knocked it into the wall which made a huge creator upon impact. However, Groudon's body was concealed behind the dust cloud from those two attacks.

Diddy Kong- Well, that was easier than you two were saying it would be.

Donkey Kong- I really don't think it's over yet, Diddy.

Diddy Kong- Why?

Donkey Kong- Why are Groudon's eyes glowing in the smoke?

Ash, Kiawe, and Diddy Kong looked at the dust cloud Groudon was still inside and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Then there was a glowing red light with the symbol of "Omega" in the center of it. Then the ground shook even more violently.

Primal Groudon- (ROAR)

What emerged from the dust cloud was a more monstrous version of Groudon.

Donkey Kong- What the **** just happened?!

Rotom'dex- Analysis suggests that's Primal Groudon! Legends say Groudon and Kyogre could revert back to their primal forms to access more of their ancient powers!

Primal Groudon slammed its claw into the ground and the ground began to shake again.

Kiawe- Turtonator, use shell trap!

Ash- Charizard, get behind Turtonator!

Mega Charizard flew behind Turtonator as Turtonator turned its shell to face Primal Groudon. However, a pillar that looked like it was made of lava rock shot out from underneath then and exploded almost instantly. Mega Charizard and Turtonator were knocked into the wall and were even bleeding a bit.

Rotom'dex- That move was precipice blades, Primal Groudon's special attack!

Mega Charizard and Turtonator struggled to get back up. Turtonator appeared to have taken more damage than Mega Charizard.

Kiawe- Crap! This is really bad! And I've already used up my Z-Move!

Donkey Kong- Maybe you can let Ash use your fire type Z-Move while Charizard is in its Mega Evolution?!

Ash- Charizard can't use a Z-Move while in its Mega Evolution form. I've actually tried before and it doesn't work. The Z-Crystals don't react to a Mega Evolved Poke'mon and the Keystones don't react to a Poke'mon if it already used a Z-Move until after the battle is over.

Kiawe- Both Mega Evolution and Z-Moves put a heavy strain on Poke'mon. Probably trying to have a Poke'mon do both in one battle is asking too much.

Primal Groudon used lava plume. Mega Charizard flew out of the way, but Turtonator got hit by the attack.

Kiawe- Turtonator!

Ash- Charizard, try blast burn again!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard used blast burn again, but it looked like it didn't do as much damage to Groudon as it did before it turned into its primal form. Primal Groudon countered with flamethrower and it burnt part of Mega Charizard's wing. Turtonator tried to hit Primal Groudon from behind, but Primal Groudon grabbed Turtonator and threw it at Mega Charizard and knocked the both to the wall.

Ash- Damn it! Groudon is just too strong!

Diddy Kong- Hey, where did Donkey Kong go?

Primal Groudon was about to attack Mega Charizard and Turtonator again. Suddenly, Primal Groudon was hit with Donkey Kong's Monkey Punch from the side and it knocked Primal Groudon to the ground.

Ash- Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong- This really isn't a real Poke'mon, so I'm allowed to intervene.

Diddy Kong looked at Donkey Kong and saw something that upset him.

Diddy Kong- Donkey Kong…your hands…

Then Donkey Kong looked at his hands and saw that they were slightly burnt after he punched Primal Groudon.

Ash- You ok, DK?

Donkey Kong- I'm fine. I can handle it.

Primal Groudon got back up and tried to hit Donkey Kong with earthquake, but Donkey Kong made a shockwave of his own to block it.

Rotom'dex- I think I've figured out something about Groudon's new form! Groudon changes from a ground type to a ground and fire type! That's why Groudon looks like he's now made of magma and why he can use fire attacks like that! It's also why his body is burning so hot!

Ash- Part fire type…I think I have an idea!

Then Ash removes the Pikashunium Z Crystal from his Z-Ring and pulled out another Z-Crystal.

Diddy Kong- You had another one of those?

Ash- I can only use one per battle. Lycanroc!

Then Ash called out his Lycanroc.

Ash- Everyone, get out of the way! I'm gonna perform another Z-Move!

Ash performed the Z-Move pose as the Z-Ring transferred energy to Lycanroc.

Ash- Rock type Z-Move! Continental Crush!

Lycanroc- (Howl)

Then Lycanroc created a large boulder, even bigger than Primal Groudon, and threw it at Primal Groudon. Donkey Kong, Mega Charizard, and Turtonator got out of the way before the large boulder collided with Primal Groudon. Primal Groudon tried to push it back, but it eventually pushed Primal Groudon into the wall. Primal Groudon struggled to get up but ended up kneeling on one knee when it tried to take a step, indicated Primal Groudon was hurt. Before Primal Groudon could do anything, Donkey Kong got up close to it again and hit it with another Monkey Punch. Then with another Monkey Punch from the other hand. Then a third Monkey Punch to the head. They still burned Donkey Kong's fists with each blow, but the third hit forced Primal Groudon to change back to its original form before Groudon collapsed to the ground. Mega Charizard also changed back into its regular form before it and Turtonator both collapsed as well.

Ash- Finally!

Kiawe- I'll say!

Donkey Kong- That wolf-like Poke'mon looks a lot like your Rockruff.

Ash- That's because Rockruff evolved into this Lycanroc standing before you. How are your hands, by the way?

Donkey Kong- Nothing an icepack won't fix.

Ash and Kiawe returned Charizard and Turtonator back to their poke'balls. But before they could celebrate their victory, Pikachu jumped into the air and used iron tail to knock away an oncoming ultra ball that was tossed at Groudon.

Ash- Where did that come from?

Diddy Kong- What is that, exactly?

Kiawe- That's a type of poke'ball used for capturing wild Poke'mon. But who threw that?

Ash- It appears we've been followed…

They turned around to see King K. Rool and Giovanni standing behind them.

King K. Rool- About time you noticed us.

Giovanni- It would've been a shame if I never got the chance the thank you for not only leading us to Groudon, but weakening Groudon, making it all the easier to capture.

Ash- If you think we're just gonna let you get what you want, you are sorely mistaken!

King K. Rool- Do you honestly think you're in any shape to continue fighting after that battle you just finished?

Ash- Ganondorf underestimated me before I drove Link's Master Sword through his ****ing chest. Besides, I still have more Poke'mon other than Mega Charizard.

Donkey Kong- And my slightly burnt hands are nothing compared to several other challenges I've overcome.

Giovanni- If you insist on battling, then I guess we can grant your request. Persian, Rhryperior!

Then Giovanni called out his Persian and Rhryperior to fight against Ash and Donkey Kong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stand Against the Odds**

(Back in front of Donkey Kong's house)

Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles were still fending off General Klump, Krusha, Cassidy, and Butch from stealing the Crystal Coconut.

Butch- Hitmontop, rolling kick!

Hitmontop was spinning upside-down on that little horn on its head as it was heading towards Sophocles' Togedemaru.

Sophocles- Dodge and use zing zap!

Togedemaru jumped out of the way and began zipping all around Hitmontop. Just as Togedemaru was about to attack Hitmontop from behind, she was grabbed by Krusha.

Krusha- Got you!

Then Krusha slammed Togedemaru to the ground. Before Togedemaru knew what hit her, Krusha stopped on her.

Krusha- Guess these Poke'mon creatures aren't so tough after all.

Krusha was about to stomp on Togedemaru again, but Lillie's Alola Vulpix used powder snow to freeze Krusha before he could.

Lillie- Great work, Snowy!

Cassidy- Houndour, use fire spin to thaw out the big idiot!

Houndour spat out a few spiraling flames around Krusha until the ice melted.

Krusha- That was cold giving me the cold shoulder like that, bitch.

Cassidy- Granbull, play rough!

Butch- And Shuckle, gyro ball!

Granbull and Shuckle were heading towards Lillie's Alola Vupix, Lana's Popplio, and Mallow's Steenee.

Lillie- Snowy, icy wind!

Lana- Popplio, aqua jet!

Mallow- Steenee, rapid spin!

Unfortunately, just as those Poke'mon were about to try and counter Granbull and Shuckle, an orange grenade thrown by General Klump exploded in their faces and knocked them into the air. Then they were instantly knocked back down to the ground by Granbull and Shuckle's attacks.

Mallow- Hey! What's the big idea, you fat asshole?!

General Klump- Hey, my belly's no bigger than that little kid's gut! Also, this is not a Poke'mon battle! This is war! And there ain't no rules in war when fighting your enemies!

Cassidy- Houndour, fire fang! Sableye, shadow claw! And Granbull, play rough!

Butch- Hitmontop, rolling kick! Mightyena, iron tail! And Shuckle, gyro ball!

As Team Rocket's Poke'mon where heading towards the already injured good Poke'mon, Tiny Kong threw an orange grenade and knocked away Team Rocket's Poke'mon. Then Cassidy's Sableye was hit with a punch from Lanky Kong's right fist, then the left, and then both at once (Lanky Kong's combo when the B button is pressed three times in a row in Donkey Kong 64). Then Kiddy Kong picked up Dixie Kong and chucked her like a ball at Granbull, knocking it to the ground again (a move from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble).

Cassidy- Hey! That's not fair!

Dixie Kong- We're just following what Klump said before. There ain't no rules in war when fighting your enemies.

Chunky- OOOOO! Burn!

Cassidy- Shut the **** up!

Then Togedemaru appeared next to General Klump and Krusha.

Sophocles- Togedemaru, agility!

Then Togedemaru began running around Krusha like crazy. Krusha pulled out his pirate pistol and began firing at Togedemaru, but Togedemaru kept avoiding. But little did Krusha know, he was causing something else to happen around him.

Krusha- Stand still you little rat!

Eventually, General Klump grabbed the pistol out of Krusha's hand.

General Klump- You idiot! Don't you realized what you've just done?! Your pistol shots have surrounded the four of us in smoke from all angles! Now we can't see where the little brats are coming from!

Krusha- Sorry.

General Klump- Why do I have this idiot as a partner?

Cassidy- Trust me, sometimes I know how you feel.

Butch- Hey!

Then they saw a glowing blue light from the smoke.

Lana- Water type Z-Move! Hydro Vortex!

Popplio- (Ark)

Then Popplio shot the Hydro Vortex Z-Move at Houndour, Sableye, Granbull, Hitmontop, Mightyena, and Shuckle and it knocked them into Cassidy, Butch, General Klump, and Krusha. Which also knocked them to the ground.

Lillie- Quickly Snowy, freeze them with powder snow!

Alola Vulpix- VULLL!

Then Lillie's Alola Vulpix shot out powder snow and froze General Klump, Krusha (again), Cassidy, Butch, and their Poke'mon. When the smoke cleared up, General Klump, Krusha, Cassidy, and Butch were still frozen solid, but they saw Kiddy Kong and Dixie Kong standing next to the barrel trap switch before the wooden catwalk turned into a catapult and launched them off the island.

Lillie- Wow! We did it! And without Ash or Donkey Kong!

Sophocles- I'll bet they'll be surprised when we tell them.

(Back in the underground tunnels)

Donkey Kong, Ash, Diddy Kong, and Kiawe were all that was protecting a weakened Groudon from Giovanni and King K. Rool.

Giovanni- Rhyperior, hammer arm!

Rhyperior swung hammer arm at Pikachu and Lycanroc, but they managed to get out of the way.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Persian!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Pikachu fired his thunderbolt, but it was redirected to Rhyperior and Rhyperior was unaffected by the attack.

Diddy Kong- What just happened with Pikachu's attack?

Ash- Shit! I forgot about the lightning rod ability! Rhyperior can block any and all electric attacks because of it!

Donkey Kong- You mean like Sawyer's Mega Sceptile used it to block Tierno's Raichu's attack back at the Kalos League?

Ash- Something like that.

Then Ash called out Snorlax, Infernape, and Krookodile from their poke'balls. Kiawe called out his Alola Marowak as well.

King K. Rool- Is that fair? All of those Poke'mon against two of Giovanni's?

Then King K. Rool pushes a button on a remote and a giant drilling machine dug up from the ground.

Kiawe- Where did that come from?!

King K. Rool- Hello! How do you think we got down here, dumbass?

King K. Rool jumped into the control for that drill and a few missiles were fired from it. Luckily, Diddy Kong pulled out his peanut pistols to shoot some of them and Ash's Infernape destroyed the rest with flamethrower. However, now the area was covered in smoke now surrounding them.

Giovanni- Persian, shadow claw!

Then something swiped at Krookodile's left shoulder.

Krookodile- Dile!

Kiawe- Marowak, use bonemerang to knock away all the all this smoke!

Kiawe's Alola Marowak- Marowak!

Kiawe's Alola Marowak threw its large bone club weapon around them and blew away all the smoke.

Kiawe- Now Marowak, use bone club on Rhyperior!

Ash- And Infernape, use Mach punch on Persian!

Ash's Infernape and Kiawe's Marowak were about to attack Giovanni's Persian and Rhryperior when the tip of a large drill shot out of the ground and almost hit them. It was the same drill that King K. Rool was driving. They caught a glimpse of it before it drove back into the ground.

Giovanni- Persian, uses slash! And Rhyperior, used focus punch!

Persian was about to attack, but Diddy Kong performed a flips strike (Diddy Kong's forward B move in Super Smash Bros.) and knocked Persian to the ground. Then Donkey Kong blocked Rhyperior's focus punch with his Monkey Punch and it knocked Rhyperior a few feet away from Donkey Kong. However, Donkey Kong cringed a bit and held his fist. It was obvious he was still in pain from the burns on his hands.

Ash- DK, you ok?

Donkey Kong- It's nothing, Ash! I can push through it!

Persian tried to pounce on Diddy Kong, but Diddy Kong pulled out his barrel rocket pack and flew off before Persian could pounce on him. Then Diddy Kong also pulled out his peanut pistols and shot a few at Persian to stun it. Before Persian could regain focus, Diddy Kong hit Persian from above with a jump attack and knocked Persian to the ground again.

Giovanni- This is really starting to get annoying!

The drill popped out of the ground again and almost ran over Pikachu. Luckily, Ash run up to Pikachu, grabbed him, and rolled them both out of the way.

Ash- You alright, Pikachu?

Pikachu- Pika pi…

Ash saw the drill was heading for them again and swapped for another Z-Crystal.

Ash- Snorlax, your turn!

Snorlax- Snor!

Ash- Normal type Z-Move! Breakneck Blitz!

Then Ash activates the Z-Crystal and powers-up Snorlax as it charged for the drill. When Snorlax's Z-Move hit the drill, it knocked King K. Rool out of the controls for the drill and into the wall. But before he could get back into the drill, a stone pillar shot out of the ground and almost impaled him. King K. Rool was able to pull himself out of the stone pillar that was stabbing him and he saw a large open wound on his chest as he began coughing up blood.

Ash- Where did that come from?

Groudon- (Roar)

Ash and Kiawe turned around and saw Groudon was back on its feet and it just used precipice blades on King K. Rool.

Ash- Yikes…that looks worse than when I put the Master Sword through Ganondorf.

Then Giovanni returned Persian and Rhyperior to their poke'balls before he could finish the fight against Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Giovanni- Crap! Groudon is back on his feet and K. Rool will be no good to me dead.

Donkey Kong- You giving up or something?!

Giovanni- Just a setback like with that angel destroying the Poke'mon control machine.

Then Giovanni walks over toward K. Rool and managed to carry him to inside the drill. Then the drill began digging back to the surface.

King K. Rool- Your men…(wheeze)…better have…(coughs blood)…the Crystal Coconut…(gasp)…or our partnership…(gags)…is terminated…

Giovanni- Let's just focus on getting you medical treatment first.

After the Giovanni and King K. Rool leave, Donkey Kong, Ash, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, Rotom'dex, and Ash and Kiawe's Poke'mon turned to look at Groudon again.

Groudon- (Roar)

Rotom'dex- That's odd. Groudon says he remembers you.

Ash- So you finally remember I helped you?

Rotom'dex- Not you, Ash. Groudon remembers Pikachu. Pikachu was the one who Groudon controlled to free himself and save Kyogre from Team Aqua.

Pikachu- Pikachu Chu Pi Pikachu.

Rotom'dex- Pikachu just explained to Groudon about all the earthquakes Groudon has caused in Kongo Jungle and why the sudden attack we gave to him.

Groudon- (Roar)

Rotom'dex- Groudon apologized for all the trouble he caused and he will leave to a different location. Perhaps back to the Hoenn region.

Diddy Kong- Think he can also give us a lift back to the surface?

(At Donkey Kong's house)

Donkey Kong, Ash, Diddy Kong, Kiawe, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex were listening to Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Chunky Kong, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles' story of how they defended both Kongo Jungle and the Crystal Coconut from the Kremlings and Team Rocket.

Ash- Sounds like you had one hell of a party while we were gone. I'm impressed.

Donkey Kong- So am I. But I'll bet this means K. Rool will terminate their partnership with Team Rocket, because they failed to get the Crystal Coconut.

Kiawe- We're probably still gonna have to clean up the mess they've made which might take all day.

Ash- Lillie, you don't mind waiting a little bit longer before we return to Melemele Island?

Lillie- Of course not, Ash. You can take all the time you need.

Sophocles- I still feel like we're in for a rough lecture from Principle Oak and Professor Kukui when we get back. Or worse…what if her older brother finds out about Lillie's broken leg?!

(Later that night)

Jessie, James, and Meowth had arrived in Kongo Jungle and were about to try and sneak into Donkey Kong's house.

Meowth- I still can't believe you dropped that tablet!

Jessie- And it was a huge pain in the ass just to track the twerp to this island after he sent us blasting!

James- But why would the twerp come to this island? This isn't part of the Alola region.

Meowth- I believe this is the homeland of another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. But I can't remember which one.

Jessie- Let's just get in there, grab out tablet computer back, and leave!

Then Jessie's Wobbuffet let itself out of its poke'ball.

Wobbuffet- WOBBUFFET!

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly tried to cover Wobbuffet's mouth, but it was too late. Ash and Pikachu were standing right outside the doorway of Donkey Kong's house, though Ash was still in his pajamas.

Ash- Team Rocket?

Jessie, James, and Meowth instantly froze as soon as they saw Ash and Pikachu.

Ash- Look, it's been a long day today. Whatever this is, can't it wait until tomorrow?

Jessie- Hey, you stole something from us not too long ago!

Meowth- Yeah! And we want it back, twerp!

Ash- You mean this tablet computer? Sure, you can have it back.

Then Ash tosses them the tablet computer and James catches it.

James- Uh…ok then…

Jessie- That was easy…

Meowth- Thanks…I guess…

Then Donkey Kong walks up to the door and Team Rocket almost immediately starts shitting bricks at the sight of Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong- Ash, is someone at the door? Hey, what are you three doing here?

Meowth- Crap! This is the giant ape's home!

Jessie- He's much scarier this close up!

James- Maybe if we back away slowly, he won't notice us.

As Donkey Kong was about to say something, Jessie, James, and Meowth ran away at almost Sonic's speed.

Donkey Kong- What's their problem?

Ash- I wish I knew, DK…I wish I knew…

The End


End file.
